


Cuddle Attack

by shinkonokokoro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cuddle!pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the tin. Steve and Tony visit an alien planet and Steve gets exposed to pollen.</p><p>Cuddle!Pollen square for bingo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Attack

Up ahead of him, Steve kept shaking his head as he plowed through the alien landscape, using his shield as a bludgeon to knock away the plants in their path.

“I could just blast them, Cap,” Tony called, amused.

Steve paused, head cocking back towards Tony. He shook it again.

“Having a little internal disagreement there, Cap?” Tony taunted again cheerfully.

“Chatter, Iron Man,” Steve said tersely.

'Sir, the Captain's heart-rate seems slightly elevated,' JARVIS alerted him.

Tony frowned, checking Steve's stats. And yeah. He was. “Steve?”

Steve stalked through the terrain.

“Cap. Steve.”

“What have I said about names?” Steve prompted.

“Not to use them on the comms,” Tony replied dutifully before plowing on. “Are you okay? This isn't getting to you?”

Steve kept walking.

“Steve!”

“Sure! I'm great! I'm hot and itchy and I don't know why we landed so far away from this village we're supposed to be headed to, and I... I don't know!” Steve said sharply.

Tony frowned. It was eighty two degrees out. So yes, hot. “J? Anything abnormal? The air is breathable. Everything said it was fine for human survival.”

'Indeed, Sir.'

And yet, Steve's vitals still read elevated heart-rate. Abnormal. This wasn't a stressful trek. Tony was making it in the suit, after all. “We could just fly,” Tony suggested.

“That will read as an attack, Iron Man, we're not flying,” Steve grit out.

Tony rolled his eyes and quickened his step, catching up with Steve and grabbing his shoulder. “Steve,” he said, jerking when Steve yanked out of his grasp with a moan. “Wha—” Tony blinked at Steve's flushed face, dilated eyes. “Steve?” Tony tried again.

Shaking his head, Steve pressed at his temples. “I... I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't... I don't feel right.”

“Let's get you to that village. I don't care if arriving by flight will be read as an act of aggression. We're getting you there,” Tony said, scooping Steve up and jetting through the underbrush of the jungle. He ignored the way Steve turned his face into the neck of the suit. Landing a few paces from the entrance to the village, Tony strode through the gates. Someone came running up. “He needs help,” Tony demanded.

The being took one look at Steve and then made a sound that Tony assumed was a laugh.

“This isn't fu—” He was dragged towards one of their buildings. Shoved inside. The door slammed shut behind him. “Wha—Steve. Here. Here, lie down,” Tony said gently, laying him on the bed-like piece of furniture.

Steve mumbled, arms not letting go of Tony as he was set down. “Please...”

Tony froze at the tone of Steve's voice, eyebrows shooting up. “Steve... Cap.” Tony disengaged the helmet, pulling it off awkwardly, one-handed. “I... You should. Listen. Can you let go of me?” As soon as he'd taken off the helmet, Steve's hands were on his face, petting and smoothing, carding through his hair. “Steve. You—okay, fingers in my mouf... I—ah!” Tony fell forward as Steve gave a strong tug, finding himself wrapped in Steve's arms, Steve's nose at his temple, nuzzling into him. “This. Steve. Steve, what are you doing?”

“Smell good...”

Tony was sure he smelled awful. Been inside the suit. But there was something... Steve smelled kind of sweet and warm and homey. His nose twitched. “Hey. Let me up a minute,” Tony said, having the genius idea of stripping out of the suit on an alien planet where there was obviously some sort of contagion that made Steve a cuddlemonster. Once he was out of his suit, Tony was promptly pulled back down against Steve. The next stretch of time became kind of blurry as he nosed into Steve's neck, pressing into him as if he were trying to get under Steve's skin.

Tony blinked, his head finally clear.

“Tony?” came Steve's hesitant voice.

Tony realised that he was pinned rather spectacularly beneath Steve, Tony's arm having found a way up the back of Steve's top, the other curled around his neck, keeping Steve's face pinned into Tony's neck. He cleared his throat and pulled his limbs free, disentangling his legs as well. “Yikes. Sorry.”

Steve shook his head, pulling off of him. “It's fine. It was... Nice. Nothing we have to mention. I think it was all that pollen from the bushes and stuff.” He sat back on his heels, straightening his clothes, glancing at the armour on the floor. “You shouldn't ha—”

“I know,” Tony interrupted. “I shouldn't have taken the armour off. But I didn't quite realise until I flipped the faceplate up, and by then, I was already compromised.”

Steve smoothed his hair down, face red. “I... Right. Yeah. Of course. Sorry.”

Tony gave him a look, arching a brow. “Everything okay? I'm sorry about the bad touch, Cap—”

“That's not it,” Steve said quickly. “That's not it. I... I'm glad it was you.”

His eyes widened slightly before grinning. “Well I'm glad it was you too. Much preferable to cuddling up to the Hulk.”

Steve laughed and nodded, getting off the cot bed and giving Tony a hand up. “So. I can call emergency dibs if we need cuddle partners?” he joked nervously.

“Why Captain...” Tony drawled. “I would be honoured.” He reassembled the armour around him and rapped at the door. To his pleasure, it opened and the same being that lead him here smiled, clapping Tony on the shoulder and bowing to Steve and him. “Think we just got alien married?” Tony joked quietly to Steve.

“Later, Iron Man,” he said, disapproval clear in his voice. But the way Steve's eyes were twinkling and how red his face was gave Tony something to think on concerning the good Captain.

 


End file.
